nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha Trooper CS-18
The Alpha Trooper CS-18 is a clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2010 under the N-Strike series. It has the same plunger system as the Recon CS-6. Like the Raider, the Alpha Trooper is capable of slam firing. The blaster is also capable of using the Raider, Spectre, and Recon shoulder stocks. However, this blaster cannot support any form of barrel extension. The Alpha Trooper comes packaged with its eighteen dart drum and eighteen Streamline Darts. The Alpha Trooper exclusive to specific stores depending on the country. In the United States and Australia, it is a Target exclusive. In the United Kingdom, it is a Argos exclusive. In Canada, it is a Zellers exclusive. In Germany, Austria and Switzerland it is a Müller exclusive. Review Range - 8/10 - This blaster's range is about twenty five to thirty five feet. Fifty feet may be reached when the blaster is angled. This is because of an inefficient air restrictor, causing unexpected ranges. Accuracy - 8/10 - The Alpha Trooper is a rather accurate clip system blaster, but accuracy is decreased when slam firing. Reliability - 9/10 - This blaster hardly ever jams when fired. Most jams, however, are caused by human error. The Alpha Trooper has issues when people slam fire way too hard. The Alpha Trooper starts to lose its range after a few months of frequent usage. Rate - 8/10 - The Alpha Trooper can fire up to about two darts per second, depending how fast the user can cock the blaster. In slam-fire, however, it can fire at amazing speed. If the user does it fast enough, it can fire faster than the Stampede! Capacity - 10/10 - The Alpha Trooper can hold up to eighteen darts in its packaged drum, plus one in the secret spare dart hole located inside the handle. This totals up to nineteen darts, but can be increased with the Raider's ammo drum. General -''' 1'''/10 - The Alpha Trooper is an excellent blaster overall, due to its superb firepower, cheap price, and high ammo capacity. It is widely considered an all around blaster. Trivia *This blaster is similar to the Raider CS-35 but smaller. *On a March 2011 poll, the Alpha Trooper was among the favored clip system model blaster by Nerfers. *Many users believe that this blaster used to have a "lower profile" design due to the blaster's short barrel, missing shoulder stock, no barrel extension compatibility, small drum, and rather silent shots. *This is the only clip system blaster that does not come packaged with a shoulder stock, although one can be used. *The eighteen dart drum can be purchased separately. *Along with Recon CS-6 and Deploy CS-6, it makes a good starter combination for new Nerfers because of the cheap price. *Most shoulder stocks come on and off the Alpha Trooper rather difficultly, except for the Raider CS-35's. External links *Alpha Trooper CS-18 instructions on the Hasbro website Category:Nerf blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Slam fire blasters Category:Reverse Plunger Category:Nerf blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Slam fire blasters Category:Reverse Plunger Category:Nerf blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Slam fire blasters Category:Reverse Plunger Category:Nerf blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Slam fire blasters Category:Reverse Plunger